


A secret request

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [104]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Caring Mycroft Holmes, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hurt Lestrade, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mycroft runs to 221b...





	A secret request

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“What happened?” An unusually frazzled Mycroft rushes into the flat as John was cleaning Sherlock's wounds.

“Nothing to worry Mycroft, your brother just got a few scratches...” The doctor calmly states as the detective flew to his bedroom with a “Good grief Mycroft! It’s just a scrape!" not wanting to be coddled by his big brother.

“Great… great… good to know. Thanks, doctor…” But the man was looking intently at Greg who was sitting at the kitchen table, his arm in a sling. “And… you… hum… Detective inspector Lestrade?”

The policeman raises his head, still buzzed by the pills he was given an hour ago. “Splendid!” He looks amorously at Mycroft “I’ve been shot in the arm… I think.” He frowns, looking down at the sling. “YES! In the arm!” His face suddenly illuminated with a proud smile. “Love… You know… I’m doing all my own stunts.” And he starts laughing, completely lost to the world.

Seeing that his boyfriend was all right, even if quite high, Mycroft regains his composure and looks at John. “Doctor, if you could…”

“Don’t worry Mycroft. I won’t say a word… But you know Sherlock’s not an imbecile.”

“Yes, I know…” The older Holmes sighs profoundly. “But I… We wish to stay secret for as long as possible.”

John laughs, knowing perfectly the reason behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that Inktober is over… I found another source of inspiration. Can you guess? First one who found it can prompt me with anything! lol
> 
> Dont be shy :-) 
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
